Tears
by MusicalTrashBag
Summary: Percy and Rachel are an item until drama ensues... Perachel and then PERCABETH.


_Annabeth's Pov_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one of the most evil, self-centred, crush-stealing, back stabbing traitor of the century.

She had burst into my cabin, at 6:30 am to brag about her time with Percy last night.

I wanted to cry and punch her simultaneously.

Of course, Rachel was beautiful.

Flaming red hair, freckles adorning her face just like the various paint splotches that were always present on her clothes.

Anyway, she finished her mantra about Percy and her having a picnic by the beach by grinning at me evilly before flipping her hair past her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Annabeth. I mean, he never liked you anyway! It was only a matter of time before he found someone like me to make him feel the way a sixteen year old boy should feel."

Rachel finished up this speech with a shoulder shrug before swaggering out of my cabin, slamming the door behind her.

It took me five minutes to let it fully sink in.

Rachel and Percy were an item.

And I was going to die alone.

I realised I couldn't sit in this gods' damned cabin all day.

I quickly changed into a Camp tee-shirt and jeans before bursting out the door.

I knew exactly where would calm me down right now.

I ran towards the woods, following the trail markers I had strategically placed to find my spot.

After five minutes of flat out sprinting I had made it.

A sigh of relief rolled out of my throat.

Over the years of being at Camp Half Blood I had constructed a beautiful tree house. It, of course, had Greek-style pillars to support it from the ground and the house really was magnificent.

It was hidden except for the various windows dotted around, masked by vines and leaves from the trees.

I entered through the hidden doorway I had created, climbing the rope ladder I had carefully made at age 9.

A smile lights up my face as my eyes settle on the comfort of my aborial home.

An open plan view of my tiny living room, kitchen (although the only items of food were ambrosia packs) and I had even added a bedroom, which was just visible as I had created a wall blocking the view of the room.

I collapsed on my makeshift seat, reaching for a book from the stand to my right.

It was my tiny paradise.

A vacation home from the busy camp.

Nobody apart from me had ever set foot inside this place.

I had thought about bringing Piper or Thalia here but I could never bring myself to ask.

And of course, I had always wanted to show Percy.

Before my intellectual side of my brain could stop it my weaker side- affectionate, took over.

I remember when we were both twelve years old.

He had just came to Camp but was already filling a space in the med-wing.

He had stupidly took on a Minotaur with only the creatures horn to defend himself.

I remember having to spoon feed him liquid ambrosia.

When he had woke up and finally joined Mr D for a game of pinochle, along with Grover and Chiron, I had blurred out the first thing that came to my mind.

"You drool when you sleep."

I had then jumped at the opportunity to run off when Chiron suggested.

I laughed at the memory because I remember looking back just once and seeing Percy stare after me with this glazed look on his face.

That was the beginning of something between him and I.

But then it all crashed and burnt when two years later he mate Rachel Dare and I wanted to punch him in the face and kiss him better at the same time.

A tear slid down my face at that memory and I hesitantly wiped it away.

Another memory floats to the surface as I remember whenever Percy had excitedly told me about a moment he had had with Rachel were she had kissed him only hours before Charlie Beckendorf sadly passed on.

I remembered being so angry at him for thinking only himself at the very time whenever one of our own had perished.

I had wanted to strangle Rachel for being an oracle because that meant she could stay at Camp Half Blood.

I wanted to forget she existed, maybe she's stay holed up in the attic but apparently Chiron thought that would be a terrible place to live for a adolescent girl.

So she got her own place somewhere in the woods.

I had made sure her place was built nowhere near my spot.

I mean it was my decision, I was in charge of construction.

I burst out crying as I remember Percy's face lighting up when he saw the house that was built for Rachel.

He had laughed with Rachel while hugging her, whispering in her ear about something that made both their eyes light up.

I was only there to witness that moment because I had been checking the house was fully working and stable.

Rachel hadn't even said thank you.

I try to banish the thoughts about Rachel and Percy but they all start swirling around my head like when my dyslexia kicks in and I choke on my own tears, sobbing.

I curl into a ball and simply cry.

Suddenly a realisation settles in my brain.

I was going to eternally suffer.

And it was all because of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

 _Percy's Pov_

The day was beautiful so I decided to grab Rachel and have a day at the beach.

I got changed quickly and raced out of my cabin.

Even though Rachel and I had both been at the beach yesterday I doubt she would mind visiting again.

I was walking down the cabin strip when I see Rachel swagger out of the Athena Cabin.

I was just about to call out for her whenever Annabeth raced out, fully sprinting towards the forest.

My mind wandered, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

I tried to focus on Rachel, who was sauntering back to her place but I couldn't take my mind off the fact that Annabeth didn't seem to be alright.

I cared for Annabeth.

Even though I was with Rachel, Annabeth was still one of my best friends.

Then I remember how much I had been distancing myself from Annie these past few weeks, ever since I started seeing Rachel.

I decide to follow Annie and see where she was headed.

I mean I had already seen Rachel the whole day yesterday so I doubted it would matter that much.

Shaking off the ADD thoughts surrounding my brain I run in Annie's direction, which was easy to follow as she had made a dent in the grass from her sprinting.

I notice that there are markers leading the way through a barely visible path.

Which is most likely why I've never noticed it before.

In the corner of my eye I can see a blonde curl flick around the right hand corner of the forest.

I race towards her, slowing down enough so she doesn't see me.

I don't know why I don't want Annabeth to see me.

It just feels like something she doesn't want me to see.

I turn the corner cautiously and I am in an open clearing, which is dotted with wildflowers of some sort.

In the centre of the clearing there is a massive tree.

I glance around the tree and notice flecks of light bounce off the tree.

Confused, I look harder only to notice a shadow of a girl passing inside the tree.

With a start, I realise the shadow of a girl is Annabeth.

Without thinking I search the base of the tree, looking for a way that Annabeth could have gotten in.

Then I see it.

A perfectly knotted rope ladder.

Only Annabeth could've made something so carefully designed.

I climb up only to hear sobbing from inside.

My limbs falter, wondering if I should leave.

But I can't stand the thought of Annie crying so I haul myself up into the wooden floor.

I'm shocked that Annabeth had found this.

It was gorgeous and that's saying something, especially since I have no clue about architecture or anything like that.

The sobbing has intensified and I realise that Annabeth is curled up in a ball on this ottoman chair, surrounded by books.

"Why does Rachel think she can hurt me."

I hear Annabeth say to herself, choking back her tears.

I gulp and say,

"Rachel is very strong-minded for what she believes in."

Annabeth's body goes rigid and she bolts upright, wiping her tears furiously away.

I have left her struggling for words, trying desperately to get herself to stop hiccuping.

"W-what ar-e you do-do-doing here P-Percy."

Annie looks so furious and heartbroken that I can't bare to look at her.

"I saw you run out of your cabin and you didn't seem okay so I kinda uhh followed you."

I answer awkwardly, scratching my neck timidly.

I was on the receiving end of the deadliest death glare ever to grace Annabeth Chase's face.

But then the glare dropped and another wave of tears washed over Annie.

At that moment I see the shoulders rock back and forth and just lose whatever sense I had left in my brain.

I rush over and pull Annie into a hug and she clings to me.

Annabeth was never one to be vulnerable to anything. She showed no weakness.

And here she was broken.

So I did the only thing I could.

I kissed her.

Annie recoiled at first, her sense telling her not to before she lost it again and fell back to me.

I pressed my lips against hers gently, savouring the taste of strawberries on her lips.

I felt my hands cupping her face and her arms settled at the crook of my neck, fingers running through my hair.

I smiled into the kiss and she smiled back.

I know it's cliche but she felt like home.

Annabeth sighed and I could feel my heartbeat calm to a gentle thud.

The sensible part of my mind told me this was wrong. I was with Rachel. My art loving, problematic girlfriend who didn't exactly like Annie.

But I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing Annabeth.

A girl I had known since twelve when I had thought she was a beautiful angel after a battle with a Minotaur.

The beautiful blonde who was so determined to toss aside the stereotypes set for her hair colour.

I realised that I liked Rachel. I really did.

I couldn't toss that relationship away because I didn't want to hurt Rachel.

I shoved those feelings away and focused on Annie.

We slowly moved over to the couch that she for some reason had.

Lying back on the couch I wrapped Annabeth around me and she fit perfectly.

I clung to her as we pulled back for breath and I breathily laugh.

I kiss her forehead and wipe away a random tear on her cheek.

"I hope I didn't make you cry for being such a bad kisser."

My voice is throaty and I clear my throat quietly.

Annabeth stares at me blankly before laughing.

"Oh seaweed brain you idiot."

She then pecks me on the lips before tucking herself into my side before registering what just happened.

"Oh gods' Percy this is wrong!"

Annie looks almost ready to cry.

I soothe her before replying,

"Wise girl, I thought about it before I kissed you."

Her fierce grey eyes stare at me, hurt evident in her eyes.

I then hurriedly say,

"Annie what did Rachel say to you, before she left your cabin?"

She huffs at me using Annie instead of Annabeth before replying,

"Rachel bragged about your relationship before stating that you never liked me, and then told me you would never want a girl like me anyway."

At that moment I felt a surge of anger towards Rachel for saying such things.

Suddenly Annie's kitchen sink spout started spraying water and I forced it off.

"Uhh sorry about that wise girl."

I say sheepishly.

"I'm going to break things off with Rachel." I whisper to Annabeth.

She simply nods into my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist.

Her breathing steadies and starts snoring lightly.

Soon, I join her in sleep.

 _Rachel's Pov_

I have been sitting on my own in my cabin for the entire day.

I would have thought Percy would have at least stopped by to check on me but apparently that wasn't the case.

It was 6:00 pm and I hadn't seen him all day.

Huffing, I headed to the cafeteria hall, to hear that Annabeth had been missing ever since I had decided to give her a rude awakening.

Everyone seemed to notice I was in a bad mood so they cleared off.

Never.Mess.With.An.Angry.Redhead.Oracle.

I grab some food and dump my tray beside Piper and the rest of the 'gang'.

I'm given hesitant glances before they lose interest and continue with their meals.

Apparently I'm only acknowledged whenever I'm with Percy.

And that really annoyed me.

"Has anyone seen Percy?"

Thalia looks up then to tell me that she had seen him run somewhere into the forest early this morning and hadn't been seen since.

"Maybe you should check up on him Rachel." Piper suggests.

I nod absentmindedly, wondering what Percy could possibly be up to to be gone for so long.

The meal ends and I head on towards the forest, looking for signs of Percy.

I'm then hit with a vision of Percy in some big tree and I can sense it's not far from where I am.

I trudge along the path until I find a clearing.

The big tree is visible because it is slap-bang in the middle of the clearing.

Posies and bluebells dot haphazardly in clusters around the meadow.

I can just imagine painting what they look like, mixing the greens and blues to create the perfect hues.

I sigh before snapping back to reality.

 _You came here to find Percy remember? Not daydream about wildflowers!_

Sauntering over to the base of the tree I notice a barely visible ladder which I climb up.

 ** _AN/ realising now that I've made it sound like they really like this ladder lol /_**

I almost scream when I find Percy curled up, sleeping beside none other than Annabeth Chase!

I stride over and shake them both awake.

Percy murmurs something like,

'Just five more minutes.'

I then yell that he will not be getting five more seconds if he doesn't explain himself in the next ten.

He bolts upright, hair dishevelled with creases in his t-shirt.

Annabeth then sits up, in the same state but with slightly more dignity.

I almost snap whenever she clings to his shirt for support whenever she rubs her eyes.

"Well?" I question.

They both anxiously look at each other before Annabeth asks,

"Rachel would you like a drink of some sort? Perhaps taking a seat will be necessary."

My right eye twitches dangerously as I request a glass of water.

Annabeth simply nods and goes to fetch everyone's orders.

This then leads to a staring match between Percy and I.

"Perseus Jackson, you've really messed up this time." I grumble menacingly.

Surprisingly, Percy states,

"No I believe you have Rachel. There was no reason for what you did to Annie. I uhh."

He falters and panic fills my mind.

Annabeth returns with three glasses.

She hands me my water before sitting beside Percy.

 _A bit too close_.

My mind interjects and for once I allow the thought to fully register in my mind.

Another eye twitch as Percy wraps an arm lazily around Annabeth's waist.

"I don't think this is going to work between us Rachel. Not anymore."

I am shocked. He cheats on me with this good for nothing blonde and expects me to be fine with it. He expects me to happily accept we were breaking up.

I mean, Percy and Annabeth are polar opposites!

I choke back on something, begging they're not tears.

Words fail to reach my mouth as I gape like a fish at them.

"Everything was fine yesterday how did things go so downhill so fast!" I yell.

As I shout, a bird that was nesting flew out of the tree.

"Everything was fine until you decided to destroy it Rachel!" Percy answers.

I stand open-gaped, before standing up and slapping Annabeth in the face.

She shrieks and I feel like I've won until Percy pushes me away, looking down at me with disdain.

"I think it's time for you to leave Rachel." Percy states, somewhat calmly.

My stomach churns before I empty my water on top of Percy's head.

I then smirk before leaving, then after I am out of sight, I start bolting towards my cabin.

A single tear rolls down my face.

 _Annabeth's Pov_

I stand with Percy, shocked at the fiasco.

Rachel seemed to be taking it so well until she slapped me and soaked Percy.

I'm forced back to reality because water droplets have started to spread to my shoulder.

I run off to the towel collection and grab a random blue one.

Percy smiles forlornly at me when I return with a towel.

"You really are the best Annie."

There isn't a trace of mockery in his tone so I reply,

"Seaweed brain, your the only person who I haven't murdered for using that abbreviation."

Percy takes a few seconds to process what I said before grinning cockily.

"Don't give me that look or you won't get the towel...Perseus."

I say the last word with a flourish and Percy goes bright red.

I laugh before he wraps me in a stifling hug and I wonder how I'm even breathing!

But it's nice.

I kiss his cheek before handing him the towel to dry himself.

I go to the kitchen to find a mop to clean up the spillages dotting my floor.

I come back to see Percy moving the spillage water around like a wave and I glare at him.

 _I've just gotten a mop!_

But I can't stay mad too long.

Just look at his face.

"Just put it outside when you're done okay? I'm going to get changed."

He absentmindedly nods in agreement, concentrating on making the water into a dolphin shape.

I shake my head at him but he doesn't notice.

I head to my room before changing into a fresh Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jean-skirt. I had been wearing flip-flops for the day so I change into more comfortable vans.

 _Wait, do we have anything big enough for Percy? Oh wait scrap that he isn't affected by water unless he wants to be._

Realisation hits.

"Percy did you purposely let that water soak both of us?" I yell somewhat angrily.

I storm out of my room to see Percy hurriedly stuffing the water out the window.

He smiles at me and my resolve melts slightly.

Then he brings out the puppy-dog eyes.

I feel like an ice-lolly in summer.

I'm melted.

Resolve gone.

I kiss him and we stand like this for a while, pulling back for breath every so often.

"You leave me and you're seaweed slop Perseus Jackson."

"I don't want to leave you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and everything is complete.

 ** _AN/_**

 **Okay! So this took me the course of two days to write but nobody cares so I'm just going to say...if you like what you've read please leave a review and suggest some ideas for any adventures or ships that you would like to see being added. This is my first FanFic so don't be too hard on me if this is terrible. I typed it on my phone because my laptop is missing like 3/4 of its keys soo. Anyway enough rambling.**

 **Lucy xx**


End file.
